Some fairytales are true
by Violet the maid
Summary: Alfred has a sleeping problem, Ivan has a "spell" on him. A beauty and the beast ff. Sorry for the bad summary
1. prolog

A.N. So, here is my fav fav fav! RusAme FTW! Tell me what you think, the inspiration for this came from something in my life, as well as Beauty and the Best. Heh ^^' I'm not sure how original all of this will be, but I hope you at least enjoy.

Prolog

The moon raises high in the sky, its light shines through an open window. Inside lies a boy with honey wheat colored hair, and sky blue eyes, eyes that should have been closed, considering how late it was. However, this was not the first time this particular boy has been awake this late. For you see, as hard as he tries, he can't sleep. Night after night, he lays there, sleep eluding him.

He has tried telling his older brother Arthur, but he is always too busy working. So, poor Alfred has to endure his restless, and long nights. He gets up and goes to the window, the fresh air always made him feel better. Glancing up at the moon for a moment, he closes his eyes and drifts into a much needed rest.

A few miles away, there is a town, in said town, there is a roumor of a mansion in the woods that run alongside it. That mansion is said to be haunted. Once it had been owned by an upstanding family, but the house fell to one of the families heirs, who was said to be a cruel man. Practically a monster, he lived, secluded, and unloved. His own servants were said to be scared for there lives.

No one knows what happened, but, as with many things, roumors began spreading like wildfire. One such roumor was that the man killed everyone, then himself, and is haunting the mansion, daring for someone to go inside. People believed that one more than any other, and son, the path to the mansion grew wild and difficult to trek.

That mansion is still there, or at least, that's what people believe. No one is brave enough, or even stupid enough to go see if it is.

The sun light blinded me, even through my closed eyes. So, I got up and walked into the kitchen to find my twin brother cooking breakfast. "Yo Mattie! How's it hanging?" He sighed, "Good morning." I sat down after getting me a glass of fresh orange juice, then, Arthur walked in, his british accent heavy as he greeted us good morning. Soon, Mattie put pancakes on all of our plates, and we began to chow down. Well, I was at least, the others took their time.

"So, which job do you have today?" Mathews timid voice was just above a whisper, but Arthur heard him. "Today I have to go take supplies to another town, so I will be gone for a few days." We nodded, this was nothing new. Arthur had many jobs to keep up with, because three boys eat a lot. I always tell him that I should get a job too, but he always insists that I stay at home with Mattie, who cooks and cleans the house. Pretty dull.

After we all ate, I picked up everyones plate and cups and put them in the sink. While running water over them, I turned and smiled at Arthur, who was packing some things for the trip. A loaf of bread, some cheese, an apple, and a canteen of water. As he headed out the door I yelled, "Don't get in trouble dude!"

His laughter soon followed, as well as Matties timid one.

A.N. well? What a beginning huh? I know its short, but I didn't want to make it too long. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to post this ^^' I've been really busy, my b-day is tomorrow, so I got a party to plan. Also, I've been busy with school. Well, enough of my ramble. I want to thank the Guest cliché hurray for reviewing, that was my inspiration to sinish this

P.s. the story starts out in Arthurs P.O.V and will switch between Alfred and others.

Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, which way did he say to go?!" I was currently in the middle of the woods, two boxes of supplies for the neighboring village. The one I haven't been to! Sighing, my eyes stumble over the roads. I think he said left, but it looks so… wild. Shrugging my shoulders, I take a left. Passing through some thick brush, I notice the wind has gotten a bit colder, so I pull my cloak around me a bit tighter, and continue.

I sighed as I went about my day, "So…Bored…" "Then why don't you go run around outside for a bit?" choosing not to listen, I simply turned my head and stared out of the window. Maybe I will get some fresh air. Pushing up from the table I was sprawled out on, I slipped my shoes on and stepped outside. The afternoon sun felt great as I walked a little ways from the house. I enjoy the peacefulness, but I wish something interesting would happen.

The wind just wouldn't let up, soon I had decided to go back, then I found I couldn't tell which way was back, so I just kept going forward. About to give up, I fall to my knees, I look up, feeling helpless, I see a light. My eyes widen. "Did… did I get to the town?"

With new found strength, I push up and run towards my only chance. As I got closer, I notice that it was not a town, but a huge mansion. "How long has this been here?" the thought echoes in my head, as I run inside reluctantly. I close the door behind me, thankful to be out of the wind. I lift my head and look around. I noticed one thing impartocular. That, as abandoned as the road, and the mansion looked and seemed, it was clean. Therefore, someone lived here. That was when I heard a voice say,

"You shouldn't be here!"

Laying down, I enjoy the sun some more, then, closing my eyes, I wonder what Arthur is up to. "Probly something boring."

I quickly snap my head to look at the source of the voice. At the bottom of the stairs, there stood a young boy, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and seemed to be scared. He runs up to me and begins pushing me towards the door. "Im sorry, but you really can't be he-" he was cut off as footsteps approached from the door right next to us. Heavy footsteps that got closer and closer until the doorknob began to turn.

It was open in a flash, and inside the door, I saw a man. A large man, not fat, just big. He had this creepy child-like smile plastered on his face, his eyes had a dangerous look in their purple orbs. I involuntarily shook at his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" is accent was Russian.

"U-um. I-I got lo-lost and it was co-cold." I was staring to shake really bad as he stepped out. He had a scarf around his neck, and a long beigh coat on. But I took notice of what was in his hand. A lead pipe. His smile widened as he said, "But that doesn't mean you can come into my house, da?" I gulped, "N-no."

"So that means," he leaned in, "you life is mine. Unless you have something else you'd like to exchange."

My eyes widened. "What?!" as soon as the word left my lips, I felt something cold hit me on the side of my head. I layed on the ground as I felt the pain from the now obvious concusion. I groaned sitting up, this is how I die? "Im sorry Mattie, Alfred…"

"Who's is that?" I look at the psychopath in front of me. "Tell me, or I can make things painful." "They are my little brothers." He seemed to think about that. "I will allow you to go say bye, da? But if you are not back in two days, I will find and kill you all."

I gulped and nodded, he reached in his pocket and took out a small pendant. "This will allow you to find your way back." He tossed it and hit my head again. I wimpered as it struck. Then, picking it up, I ran outside.

I spent most of the day outside, only coming in when Matt finally said the two magic words. "Dinner time"

We sat there eating the meal, when all of a sudden, Arthur burst through the door, making us jump. "Yo! Bro whats up? Thought you weren't suppose to be back for a while?" He looked as though he were about to cry. "Woah, whats wrong." Me and Mattie ran up to him as he fell to his knees, a pendant falling out of his hand as he did. "Whats that?" Matt asked.

He explained everything that happened. And it pissed me off. "This guy cant just do that!" "I know, b-but… I'm not going to watch the two of you be hurt."

"No! there has to be something we can do!" at this point, Arthur was just holding a sobbing Mathiew as I paced the floor. "There is nothing Alfred. I will leave tomorrow after lunch. Now, come here and give me a hug before I pull you into it." I couldn't deny him that. But I would make sure he didn't get hurt.

Soon Artie and Mattie had gone to bed. So I packed a bag of clothes, and wrote a note. I walked into the kitchen where Arthur had put the pendant, and replaced it with the note. As I walked out of the house, I whispered, "Sorry, but Mattie needs you more." and walked out.

A.N. well? I hope you enjoyed it. I know a question that may be on yalls minds. 'Why did he pack clothes if he believes he's going to die in Arthurs place?' well, if you forgot, Arthur told them what happened, including the part about it being freezing. He doesn't want to freeze to death before he gets there :P


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. So, first I want to say sorry if my chapters are confusing because of the way the character switch is, I am changing that. I had lines, but when I put the chapter on my kindle to post, they don't show up. So, I will put different lines and hope it works secondly, I want to apologize for how long this took ^^' Thirdly, I noticed a few spelling errors once I went back to read the other chapters, I hopefully will be fixing that from now on. The final thing I want to say is, at the end, I will be making a list of the people living in the mansion, because Alfred won't know them all at first, you'll get what I mean in a minute.

There I was, outside the forest, it screamed danger, that's fine. If only it didn't seem haunted too! Gulping I stepped inside, the moment I was past the sight of the town, the pendant shot out a bright light, then went back to normal. I was confused until I felt where to go, as though my mind just knew. After a while it did grow cold, so I pulled out an extra shirt and put it on. There wasn't a storm however, unlike what happened to Arthur.

It wasn't too long before I stood outside an open iron gate. Just like Arthur said, it did look abandoned. I gulped walking past the dying trees and over ground plant life. "This looks like something described a horror story!" In an instant, I stood in front of the huge wooden door, its large brass knocker hanging. Usually I would just walk in, but I figured it safer (And less painful) for me if I used the knocker.

Lifting it will both hands, I left it fall back down, it resonated a loud boom, and then silence. For a while it seemed as though no one would come, that was until I heard the door creak open. Slowly the door opened to reveal a guy with brown hair and eyes. "Can I help you?" when he spoke I saw he had a fang like thing. "U-um, I am here to see… the… Master of the house?" He looked at me, and shook his head. "Follow me." I walked through the door. My only though being 'This is the end.'

~~~Arthur  
I wake up and walk into the kitchen and I took notice that the pendent wasn't there and in its place was a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and read it:

Sorry bro, but I can't be the Hero and let you go to your death. Mattie needs you more than me. Bye.

"ALFRED!" I sunk down to my knees, knowing he must already be dead, and I sobbed.

~~~Alfred

The guy in front of me led me down a hall and soon we were at a door. "One moment please." And he knocked on the door and entered, closing the door behind him. I took deep breaths and tried not to hyperventilate. Soon the door opened and the man stepped out holding the door open and gesturing for me to enter. I nodded and once I was in, he closed it behind me. I looked around the room; it was pretty empty besides a chair and a fireplace, and a very large person in front of it. "So," a Russian accent filled his voice, "You have come back."

He turned around and then glared when he didn't see the one he was expecting. "Who are you?" I gulped, his violet eyes narrowed at me, "A-Alfred…" He seemed to think on that, "That is name he said before I almost killed him. But, why are you here and not him?" His words gave me my strength back, "I won't let you hurt him!" His mouth formed an evil smile, "And how are you to be doing that?" I shut my eyes and yelled, "By taking his place! Kill me instead!"

A deafening silence followed. My eyes stayed shut, I heard him move and flinched. "If you stay here with me, I won't kill you." My eyes snapped open and I looked at him, he still had a menacing air about him, but otherwise he seemed less… less like he was about to kill me. "Huh?" I couldn't help it, I came here expecting to die, now this? "You heard me, stay here, and don't leave, I would harm you or your family." I thought on it, what did I have to lose? I was already prepared to lose my life, why not? "O-okay… but you promise not to hurt them?"

A nod, "Promise, now, my name is Ivan, da?" "Ivan? Alright, you already know my name." "Da, Alfred, come with me." He walked by me, a cold chill ran down my back as I turned to follow him. We went back out the door and down the hall again. When we got to the place just inside the door, we went up the stairs and down another hallway. We past a total of nine people, including the guy who took me to Ivan. We reached a door, and went inside. It looked like a simple guest bedroom, it was better than my own at home though.

"This is where you will be living, I will send Toris up for you at lunch time." With that, he turned and left. I dropped my bag n the floor and plopped face first onto the bed. Then I turned onto my back, and whispered at the ceiling "Mattie, Arthur… Be happy."

~~~Mathew

I went into the kitchen and fund Arthur sitting there on the floor crying. I looked at the note in his hands and hugged him tightly, I only sobbed but no tears fell, I had none left after last night, and now I need them again. What are we going to do? I don't want to lose anyone, but it seems like it's too late.

~~~Alfred

I sat there for a while before a few tears slipped out of my eyes. 'It's okay,' I thought, 'I'm alone now.' So I let them fall, they didn't stop for a good fifteen minutes. Then I got up and looked in the mirror across the room from the bed. My eyes were red and puffy, I look pathetic. I shook my head and pick up my bag, I didn't take much with me, so I took out what I had, and placed it on the bed. Walking over to the window, I noticed it was white outside, snow covered the ground. "What? But it's summer!" The snow confused me, but I shrugged it off as a knock came from the door.

Opening the door I found a boy my height with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Toris. I came to take you to the dining room for lunch." He seemed very calm, so I smiled, "Sup? I'm Alfred." He smiled, but then it fell. "Well… W-we'd better get going, Master Ivan hates when something's late." He turns and begins to make his way down the hallway, so I follow him. Usually I would be all over meeting a new person, but I was still on edge after meeting Ivan.

"So… on a scale from 1 to 10… how bad is Ivan…?" I wanted to know what I'd gotten myself into.

He turned to look at me, "You don't want to know." "Great." I sigh, and rub my eyes under my glasses. "Hey," I snapped out of it as soon as it hit me, "Why is it snowing?" Toris continued to walk, "Probably because we are near the top of a mountain, granted, it is a wide, and not a pointed mountain, but still."

My jaw dropped, "How did I not notice that?!" He just chuckled as we reached a door, "Head on in," he gave me a sad smile as he walked away. I gripped the doorknob in my hand and turned it slowly. Upon poking my head inside, I saw no one was inside, so I fully walked in and looked around. There was a long ten person dining table, with only two places set, one at the head of the table, and the other on the right of the other. In the middle of the table was a vase of fresh sunflowers. On one side of the room was a huge fireplace, with a mantle and a mirror on the wall above it. I moved myself to look closer at the flowers, 'how can they be real? It's like negative 100 degrees out there.'

"They are pretty, da?" I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear, turning I saw him smiling at me, and then he reached over and rubbed one of the petals between his fingers. I took notice that he wore a light pink scarf around his neck. I gulped and answered him, "Sure, I guess, but, how can they survive?" he chuckled for a minute, "I have an indoor garden here. Simple as that, let us sit down to eat, da? The food should be ready soon." I nodded, and walked over to the place setting next to the head.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

A.N. well? Reviews please ^^ and, idk when the time period would actually be for this, soooo… it's sorta like my own time, cuz I don't know if there was a time period where people had bathtubs (That they didn't need to fill with hot water by boiling it) and yet no indoor heating or lighting… hehe… -_-'

Here's the list I promised: the staff at Braginski Manor.

Ravis (Latvia)

Toris (Lithuania)

Edward (Estonia)

Felix (Poland)

Vladimir/Vlad (Romania)

Emil (Iceland)

Vash (Swity~)

Lilli (Liechtenstein)

Elizaveta/Eliza (Hungary)

Note~ that's it, and no, there is no actual historical reasoning to Lilli, Vash, or Eliza, I just wanted them. As well as I don't remember their human ages, so bear with me please ^^' I only remember a few of them, if that.


End file.
